Grishnákh
Grishnákh is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He serves as a antagonist during Season 3, being in a group of survivors called The Rogues. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Grishnákh was most likely in the military. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 Grishnákh first appears in Season 3, when he continues pursuit of Adam, Selena, Reagan, Duane Whitaker where his Rogue fellows give up a while back. He ambushes the rival group, using a machete to attack. He is shot by Duane, though the shot has no effect due to Grishnákh's bullet proof vest. He holds Reagan hostage, threatening to kill her. When Adam attempts to shoot Grishnákh, his bullet misses, hitting Reagan instead. Grishnákh later runs off into the woods with his fellow Rogues, until he is clubbed in the back of the head by Adam, stunning him. After being stunned by Adam, Michael announces his plan to attack the hotel, using prisoners Selena and Reagan as bait. Grishnákh is ordered to operate the tank alongside Viktor, where Grishnákh excidetely agrees to, ready to go on a murderous rampage. After brief, intense standoff involving Regan's death, Grishnákh fires the turret of the tank, but misses the hotel by a mile. Not soon after, the tank runs out of fuel, much to Grishnákh's anger. He jumps out of the tank, rushing and stabbing Taylor through the gut as soon as possible. Later in the fight, Grishnákh gets in a melee fight with Three Chain. Grishnákh fails to kill Three Chain, and not soon after Yen shoots Grishnákh with a shotgun, knocking him to the ground. Grishnákh is never confirmed dead however, and it is possible he survived the battle. Season 4 Grishnákh is revealed to have survived the battle, as when Adam begins his escape from the Rogue base (which was severely weakened due to most of the Rogues dying in said battle), Grishnákh attempts to stop him with his machete. Grishnákh manages to hold Adam and pin his arms behind his back, while another Rogue beats Adam's exposed chest. Adam managed to knee Grishnákh in the crotch and stomp him down, before killing the other Rogue, whose corpse fell on top of Grishnákh. As Adam carved up his face, Grishnákh began to choke Adam. Adam managed to stab Grishnákh's arm, nearly taking out the man's head as well before Grishnákh threw the dead rogue's corpse at Adam, escaping into the woods. Killed Victims *Taylor *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Grishnákh was an aggressive, sadistic person who had no qualms about killing a ten year old girl. He was shown to be arrogant, calling himself mighty. Appearance Grishnákh was a hideous man, due to his camouflage and lack of bathing. He was short and crook-legged, with a broad frame and long arms hanging almost to the ground. He has greasy, rosy colored skin and lengthy, stringy grey hair, along with strange, droopy grey eyes. He stood at only 5'8", and weighed 199 pounds. Abilities *'Camouflage': Grishnákh was good at camouflage, possibly learning it in the military. It may of made him look ugly, but it was good for ambushing. *'Melee Combat': Grishnákh was a strong, capable melee fighter, shown when he fends off four survivors with only a machete. *'Tracking': Grishnákh was very good at tracking, as shown when he was the only Rogue able to keep up with Adam, Reagan, Selena, and Duane where his others fell short and lost track of the four. Weapons and Items *'Machete': Grishnákh was armed with a machete, using it to attack Adam.. He later used it to hold Reagan hostage. Relationships The Rogues Grishnákh was in the Rogues as a scout, being quicker and better at tracking than his comrades. It is unknown if his fellow soldiers respected him or not. Trivia